Les idées farfelues de Dumbledore ou Harry et Ginny en mode Cupidon
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, en se promenant dans Poudlard, se rend compte que si certains sont sortis de la guerre plus matures, d'autres en revanche restent tout aussi hostiles envers les autres maisons. Aussi va-t-il charger Harry et Ginny d'une drôle de mission...HG/DM, PP/RW, LL/BZ, HA/TN, GW/HP
1. Prologue, ou comment tout débuta

Ils contemplèrent la scène pourtant habituelle avec désarroi, légèrement à l'écart, mains jointes et bouches bées. Combien de fois en six ans avaient-ils vu cela ? Mais à présent, cela semblait déplacé, incongru, idiot. On n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort pour en arriver là. Tout au contraire.

Dans le hall de Poudlard où les anciens étaient revenus faire une septième année, deux groupes s'affrontaient à grand renfort d'insultes, de cris et de malédictions dans tous genres.

-T'as autant de cervelle qu'un Scroutt à pétard débile !

-Bande de sales serpents !

-Ah, tonton Voldy est mort, on la ramène moins, hein ?

-Parle pour toi !

-Immonde Sang-de-bourbe !

-Incroyable fouine bondissante albinos !

-Traître à ton sang !

-Sois maudit jusqu'à la septième génération !

-C'est à moi que tu parles, tronche de bouse de Pansefer Ukrainien ?

-Oui, sans doute, espèce de sale Veracrasse décharné !

-Hypogriffe déplumé !

-Gargouille défoncée !

-Va te faire cuire un steak de Sombral !

Le premier groupe était composé de quatre Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, et Pansy Parkinson.

Le second groupe était plus hétéroclite puisque constitué de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Hannah Abbot.

Et étonnamment en retrait, Harry Potter, tenant la main de Ginny Weasley. Le jeune couple suivait la scène, médusée. Au moment où d'un même mouvement, Hannah et Théodore sortaient leurs baguettes, enragés, Minerva McGonagall fit claquer sa voix sèche comme un fouet.

-Que faites-vous, jeunes gens ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on opère à Poudlard ! Est-ce ainsi que les anciens montrent la voie aux nouveaux !

Quelques jeunes première année de Poufsouffle qui suivaient la scène se mirent à acquiescer en applaudissant bruyamment, mais un seul regard de la terrible enseignante de Métamorphose les fit détaler sans demander leur reste.

-Vous serez collés ! Tous les huit ! Jeudi soir, mon bureau ! Et je vous assure que si cette comédie ne cesse pas, les choses finiront très mal pour chacun de vous !

Elle s'éloigna brusquement en leur adressant un dernier regard noir et les opposants s'éloignèrent. Harry se tourna vers Ginny avec un soupir lourd et celle-ci lui serra un peu plus la main.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je vois, jeunes gens, que les années de la guerre ont passé et que vous vous conduisez plus raisonnablement que beaucoup de vos têtes brûlées de camarades, dit une voix derrière eux. Quand même, un « hypogriffe déplumé »...Miss Parkinson fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination.

Ils se retournèrent d'un geste pour dévisager le professeur Dumbledore dans un cadre du hall qui représentait habituellement un paysage de printemps au Canada. C'est à dire enneigé.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

Il rit doucement.

-Bonjour, Harry. Miss Weasley, salua-t-il. Je suis heureux de constater que les épreuves n'ont altéré en rien votre amour, malgré tout ce qui se passe entre vos amis et les autres élèves de Serpentard.

-C'est désespérant, professeur, confirma Harry. Et franchement pénible à la longue.

-Je vois. Auriez-vous l'amabilité tous les deux de passer dans mon ancien bureau ? Je vais dire à Minerva de vous laisser y entrer. Le mot de passe est « Les Gryffondors l'emporteront toujours sur les Serpentards ».

Devant leur mine ahurie, il éclata de rire, plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes et dit avec amusement :

-Les meilleurs d'entre nous auront toujours une part de partialité en eux et je crains que le professeur McGonagall ne déroge pas à la règle.

Une fois dans le bureau directorial, Albus Dumbledore, ayant regagné son cadre, afficha une mine plus sérieuse.

-Trêve de badinage. Voici ce que je vous propose. Nous avons eu droit ce tantôt, comme la majorité des habitants de cette école, au spectacle de huit personnes opposées se combattant, toujours les mêmes apparemment. Je souhaite remédier à cela le plus rapidement possible, ayant toujours grand soin d'appliquer ce qui est le mieux pour Poudlard.

-Mais professeur, s'exclama Ginny, nous ne pouvons pas non plus leur demander d'être amis.

Les yeux du professeur étincelaient d'une lueur étrange.

-Amis non...mais amoureux, oui.


	2. Le Jeu, ou comment préparer le terrain

Minerva McGonagall pensait que si d'aucuns accusaient Dumbledore d'être fou à lier de son vivant, il ne s'arrangeait pas en étant devenu de peinture et d'huile. Elle braqua néanmoins son regard perçant sur les huit jeunes punis et retint un soupir. Albus en avait de bien bonnes.

-Bien, débuta-t-elle sans préambule. Vous allez passer la soirée tous les huit ensemble à régler vos différends. Et vous serez supervisés par deux élèves neutres, j'ai nommé ici-présent Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley.

Drago Malefoy eut un glapissement de dépit.

-Quoi ? Potter, Mini-Belette, neutres ?

-Monsieur-Malefoy-si-vous-ne-vous-taisez-pas-imméd i atement-je-vous-jure-que-vous-n'avez-pas-fini-d'en -baver-avec-les-retenues, promit le professeur entre ses dents serrées. Bien ! Une soirée, pour régler vos soucis. Et pour pimenter la colle, car sans cela personne ne parlera, vous allez jouer.

-Jouer ? répéta Ron stupéfait.

-Votre présence d'esprit ne cesse de m'étonner, Monsieur Weasley, laissa tomber McGonagall. Vous allez jouer à Action ou Vérité. Je vous laisse. Vous avez tous ordre d'obéir aux demandes expresses de Potter et Miss Weasley. Bonne soirée.

Elle quitta la salle de classe presque vide en tentant d'ignorer les regards interdits dans son dos. Ça y est, elle avait perdu tout crédibilité. Albus allait l'entendre.

-Bien, se lança Ginny en remuant sa baguette pour faire apparaître un plateau rempli de douceurs et de jus de citrouille. Autant se mettre à l'aise...

Harry, lui, repoussa les tables d'un geste de la baguette et fit ensuite apparaître des poufs violets moelleux à même le sol.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

De mauvaise grâce, ils obéirent. Ginny fit le tour en proposant le jus et les biscuits avec des regards gentils pour chacun, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Portons un toast, fit-elle mine de dire, pour que McGonagall aille se faire faire une cure d'électrochocs à Sainte-Mangouste avec ses idées idiotes.

Un petit rire nerveux étreignit la salle et chacun but, comme c'était l'effet escompté avec ce toast. Au moins un point sur lequel les huit étaient d'accord. Harry lança à sa copine un regard entendu. Le Veritaserum ne tarderait pas à faire effet.

-Bien, fit-il en s'asseyant. Commençons. Luna. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, fit-elle de sa voix éthérée.

-Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

-D'attraper enfin un Ronflak Cornu, admit-elle.

Les Serpentards ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer sous cape et les autres les foudroyèrent du regard.

-A toi Luna, dit doucement Ginny. Et pour corser le jeu, chacun des deux camps ne s'adressera qu'à l'autre camp.

-Bien, fit simplement Luna en passant outre les réactions dégoûtées des autres. Théodore Nott. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Quel est ton professeur préféré ?

-Severus Rogue.

-Mais il est mort, nota Hannah.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors on te parle des vivants, abruti, s'échauffa Ron.

-Toi le rouquin, la ferme. Bon, vivant, alors je dirais...Hagrid.

-Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, choqué. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ben quoi ? Il prouve que les monstres peuvent être mignons et je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Tu n'es plus mon ami, décréta Blaise en éloignant son pouf de lui.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard réjoui. La potion faisait effet.

-Weasley, lança Théo.

-Action.

-Va te jeter par la fenêtre s'il te plaît.

-On est au sixième étage, connard !

-Justement.

Les serpents éclatèrent de rire et Ron rougit dangereusement.

-Bon, Ron ne va pas se jeter par la fenêtre, donne-lui donc un gage, s'empressa de dire Harry. Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger !

La lueur brusque qui s'était allumée dans les yeux sombres de Théo s'éteignit.

-Aaaah, sympa ce jeu, dit-il. Weasley, alors, vas-y, embrasse Lovegood à pleine bouche.

-Pourquoi, s'indigna Ron.

-Parce que je te le dis, connard. C'est ton gage. Et ça ne met pas ta vie en danger. Peut-être celle de Lovegood, remarque.

-Bouffon.

-Je veux juste voir si t'es aussi maladroit que t'en as l'air, vomisseur de limaces.

Furieux et rouge à souhait, Ron se leva et se précipita sur Luna, lui bafouillant un vague désolé avant de s'en prendre brusquement à ses lèvres en y glissant sa langue qu'il fit tourner comme s'il voulait gagner un record du monde de vitesse, sous les yeux hilares des Serpentards et ceux dégoûtés de ses comparses. Puis il s'éloigna.

-Tu sais, Ron, dit Luna comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, tu devrais te retirer pour une vie de moine, l'amour n'est vraiment pas ton truc.

-Rien à foutre, je tiens ma vengeance.

Ron se tourna, gourmand, vers Pansy Parkinson.

-Toi, dit-il.

-Vérité, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Il paraissait déçu mais dit,

-Est-ce que Malefoy baise bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais testé, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque, avoua-t-elle dans l'incapacité de mentir.

-Quoi ? Mais alors...

-Une question à la fois, la Belette rousse, coupa-t-elle avec mépris.

-Ouais, bon.

-Bien, dit-elle en les détaillant. Granger.

-Quoi ? Vérité.

-As-tu déjà fantasmé sur Weasmoche ?

-Oui, dit-elle, mais plus maintenant.

Ron paraissait outré et se tourna vers elle pour la pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Une question à la fois on a dit, murmura-t-elle en rosissant.

-Réponds !

-Suffit, Ron, calma aussitôt Harry. Elle a raison. Une question à la fois. À toi Hermione.

-Oh...Zabini.

-Action.

Une lueur mauvaise éclaira de suite les yeux de la jeune fille et il déglutit, vaguement mal à l'aise.

-Zabini, Zabini...embrasse...Drago Malefoy.

Les deux prévenus, outrés, se mirent à hurler sous les yeux hilares de leurs ennemis, et Hermione, qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire, précisa :

-Juste un petit bisou hein ! Je ne vous force pas à faire l'amour non plus, ni même à vous livrer à un échange salivaire ! À moins, Blaise Zabini que tu ne préfères mon gage ?

Il jura magnifiquement et se pencha vers Drago. Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres ensemble durant même pas une seconde, mais ce fut assez. Ron tapait ses cuisses, Hannah se roulait littéralement par terre, Harry et Ginny durent cacher leur fou rire, Luna arborait un sourire de travers et Hermione essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Même Théo Nott cacha le petit sourire amusé qu'il arborait derrière sa main.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Granger, promit Malefoy avec un air mauvais.

-Abbot, interpella Blaise avec un rire jaune.

Elle cessa aussitôt de rigoler et un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son échine.

-Euh...vérité, fit-elle avec prudence.

-Avec qui t'es-tu envoyé en l'air dernièrement ?

-Neville Londubat, clama-t-elle avant de plaquer une main horrifiée sur sa bouche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait mentir.

Luna la regarda, soudain beaucoup moins rêveuse.

-C'est gentil de me le faire savoir, dit-elle sèchement alors que le silence tomba.

-Non...écoute, Luna, je...

-Je rien du tout. Tu couches depuis longtemps avec mon petit ami ?

Harry tenta faiblement d'intervenir.

-Non...une question à la...

-Reste en dehors de cela, je te prie, dit Luna froidement. Alors, Hannah ? Combien de temps ?

-Euh...trois mois...

-Parfait.

Luna se rassit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Le silence se prolongea. Même Pansy et Théo semblaient gênés, presque désolés pour la jeune blonde. Seuls Blaise et Drago arboraient un petit sourire suffisant sous les regards noirs des autres.

-Tu le savais, Zabini ?

Ginny était enfin intervenue.

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui, je les ai vu tous deux sortir des serres de botanique avant-hier, l'air de...

-Ça ira comme ça, Zabini, je crois, nota Harry en colère.

Luna leva les yeux de ses mains.

-Merci, Blaise Zabini. Sans toi finalement, il aurait continué à se foutre de moi. Et elle aussi.

Blaise, surpris, ne sut que dire et Ginny toussota.

-Euh...à Hannah...

-Oui...mmh...Malefoy...

-Vérité, Abbot, dit-il ennuyé.

-Je ne sais pas moi...genre...quel est ton plus grand souhait ?

-Là, me tirer d'ici.

-Bien. À toi.

Un arbora un sourire de loup avant de se tourner vers l'objet de sa vengeance. L'atmosphère curieux de la salle, avant l'annonce de Hannah, revint tout à coup.

-Granger.

-Oh oh, commenta-t-elle sans pertinence et en rougissant.

-Comme tu dis, s'amusa-t-il.

-Vérité, décida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Eh bien, tu vas répondre à la question de Weasmoche. Pourquoi ne fantasmes-tu plus sur lui ?

-Quand je vois sa façon d'embrasser cette pauvre Luna, je pense à une machine à laver en plein cycle, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Ron d'un air terrifié.

Celui-ci était plutôt laid à voir, en effet. Il était rouge pivoine et il enflait de colère sous les fous rires des Serpentards. Pris d'un doute, Harry murmura à l'oreille de son aimée :

-Quelle idée...tout ce que cela va donner n'est pas une réconciliation entre eux mais une guerre déclarée entre les amis.

-Oui, Dumbledore est fou, chuchota-t-elle amère.

Elle reprit à haute voix avant que son frère n'éclate :

-Bien ! Hermione...

-Euh...Parkinson ?

-Vérité...

-Bien...quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?

Pansy parut furieuse. Elle foudroya son ennemie du regard et laissa tomber,

-Drago Malefoy nu sous un tablier à fleurs roses en train de chanter l'opéra en lavant la vaisselle avec un regard sexy.

L'ambiance devenait lourde, et comme d'habitude, un groupe fulminait et l'autre riait. Mais Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille :

-Putain, Parkinson, ferme ta grande bouche pleine de bile.

-Oh, ça va, répliqua-t-elle furieuse, tu le sais en plus. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas pu mentir.

Sentant venir le danger, Harry l'écarta de suite.

-Parkinson ! À toi.

-Oui. À moi. Lovegood !

-Action, déclara la jeune fille d'un air déterminé en foudroyant Hannah du regard.

-Parfait ! Alors, va gifler cette garce de Granger pour moi.

-Non, non, non, coupa Ginny. Pas de violence physique.

-Weasmoche l'a embrassée comme s'il voulait l'empaler tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas de la violence physique, ça ?

-Ta gueule Nott !

-Un problème, Weasmoche ?

-Bon, ça suffit, hein ! Pas de violence, j'ai dit. Parkinson, autre chose, s'il te plaît.

-Oh, ça va ! Bien, alors Lovegood...embrasse Théo, ordonna-t-elle soudain machiavélique.

Un silence tomba et tout le monde fixa Pansy, yeux écarquillés.

-Euh...pourquoi ça ? demanda à voix basse Hermione.

-Parce qu'apparemment, il est jaloux de Weasmoche, persifla Pansy toujours furieuse de la question de Granger sur son fantasme.

Luna se leva, s'avança vers Théo et l'embrassa, lui roulant une pelle magnifique. Quand ils se détachèrent, le serpent se laissa tomber en arrière en épiant Ron, alors que tout le monde gloussa et applaudit.

-Vois-tu Weasmoche, ça c'est un baiser, lança Théo.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Bien sûr.

Blaise se tourna vers son ami, sourcils froncés.

-Beau baiser.

-Jaloux, mec ?

-Non, mais...

-Alors ferme ta bouche.

Luna sonda les Serpentards des yeux.

-Zabini !

-Action.

-Embrasse-moi.

Tout le monde arbora un air choqué et le métis s'étouffa avec sa propre salive :

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui. Je veux soutenir la comparaison. Et me venger de Neville.

Toujours abasourdi, Blaise s'approcha. Néanmoins, en bon séducteur obligé de se donner en spectacle, il prit le visage fin de la jeune fille en coupe, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, et se pencha vers elle pour lui offrir le plus beau baiser de la soirée. Puis, dans un silence religieux, il se recula et se laissa tomber sur son pouf, pas peu fier de son petit effet. Drago Malefoy sembla alors se réveiller et lança,

-Lovegood, si tu m'obliges à t'embrasser, je te jure que demain matin on déterrera ton cadavre dans le Forêt Interdite.

L'intervention eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et tout le monde, je précise à nouveau tout le monde, éclata de rire.

-C'est donc à moi, tonitrua Blaise. Weasmoche.

-Vérité.

-As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un ici ?

-Oui.

-Hmm, à approfondir, marmonna Blaise alors que Ron se tournait vers Malefoy.

-La fouine.

-Connard.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Vérité, la Belette, vérité.

-Ça fait quel effet d'être une incroyable fouine bondissante ?

Drago pâlit et les rires reprirent.

-Enfoiré de merde. Ça fait mal et j'aurai ta peau.

Quand les rires eurent cessé, Drago, hargneux, se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Encore à toi. Tu as dit à Blaise que t'avais des vues sur quelqu'un ici. Tu vas donc nous dire qui.

-Eh, j'ai pas dit vérité ! Action !

-Encore mieux, dit le blond avec sadisme. À genoux, tu vas nous faire une déclaration d'amour à la personne qui t'attire.

-Pourriture !

-Le jeu, mon con, le jeu...

-Je refuse.

-Gage, alors ? Excellent ! Tu fais mon bonheur ce soir, la Belette. Donc, comme gage, tu vas faire une déclaration et tu vas l'accompagner d'un baiser dans les règles.

Pâle, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-T'es mon pote ! Aide-moi !

Harry secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Désolé, Ron. Il a le droit. Je ne peux rien faire. Et si tu refuses encore, ta dette va s'alourdir.

Marmonnant une flopée d'injures systématiquement accompagnées du mot « Serpentard » ou « Malefoy », Ron se laissa tomber à genoux face à une Hermione médusée, et, avec un regard coupable, se lança :

-Hermione, je sais que toi et moi, on est meilleurs amis, mais voilà, depuis que je te connais, mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué de l'amitié à l'amour. Toutes les nuits, c'est ton visage qui hante mon sommeil. Tes rires, tes manies follement attirantes peuplent ma vie. Tu es l'air que je respire et l'eau que je bois. Hermione Jean Granger, je t'aime plus que tout.

Un silence suivit mais, alors que les serpents allaient éclater de rire, un reniflement sonore attira les regards sur Pansy, mouchoir à la main et larmes striant ses joues rouges.

-C'est...c'est...magnifique ! Pourquoi personne ne me fait de déclaration comme cela, hein... ? Oh, c'est trop beau ! Quelle poésie !

Ron paraissait franchement fier et les serpents franchement scandalisés. Puis le roux reporta ses yeux sur celle qui détenait son cœur et ajouta,

-Il faut que je t'embrasse...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais, au moment d'approfondir le baiser, il reçut une gifle magistrale et tomba à terre. Action magnifique qui fit partir Théo, Blaise et Drago en larmes de joie alors que Hermione foudroyait son ami du regard. Pansy en revanche bondit sur ses pieds, toujours en pleurs, et apostropha la Gryffondor :

-Garce ! Il te fait la plus belle des déclarations et voilà comment tu le remercies !

-Si tu veux te le faire, Parkinson, tu peux le dire tout de suite, rétorqua-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rasseoir son ennemie boudeuse.

Ron, pitoyablement, se tenant la joue, regagna son pouf d'un air malheureux. Et il dit à Drago :

-Encore ton tour, le connard de service.

-Je t'attends, s'amusa Drago. Action.

-Va t'agenouiller devant Hermione et présente-lui tes plus profondes excuses pour ce que tu viens de lui faire vivre.

Avec un regard furieux, Drago se leva pour se mettre à genoux, raide, devant Hermione qui remerciait son ami du regard.

-Granger, je te prie d'accepter mes plus profondes excuses pour ce que tu viens de subir par ma faute, dit-il.

On sentait que chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche mais elle semblait aux anges. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle lui asséna non pas une, mais deux belles gifles.

-Tu vas me le payer, pétasse !

-Ben voyons!

Il se rassit sur son pouf.

-Granger, action ou vérité ?

Hermione étant de loin une des personnes les plus intelligentes de l'assemblée, elle avait compris qu'un enchantement leur interdisait de mentir. Aussi, craignant l'éventuelle question, elle lui cracha :

-Action !

Mauvaise réponse.

-Tu vas venir ici, à genoux, et me servir de repose-pieds.

-Malefoy, espèce d'ordure...

-Le gage, Granger ?

Serrant les dents, elle s'exécuta. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il déposa sans délicatesse ses pieds sur ses jambes croisées.

-J'aime beaucoup ce jeu finalement, déclara-t-il.

-Malefoy ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Zut. Oh, tant pis. Ton plus grand fantasme, Malefoy.

-Là maintenant, que tu me masses les pieds, Granger.

-Salaud.

-Salope. Granger ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action...merde !

-Trop tard ! Masse-moi les pieds.

Les autres, largement amusés, suivaient cet échange alors que la brune répliquait, furieuse :

-Malefoy !

-Vérité !

-Ton plus grand fantasme, maintenant que je te masse les pieds, connard !

-Que tu me masses tout court en fait...tu as vraiment des doigts de fée pour une sale Sang-de...

-Malefoy !

-Désolé, Potter. Granger ?

-Vérité !

-Parfait ! Ton plus grand fantasme à toi ?

-Te castrer sans doute...

-Euh...Granger, laisse mes pieds, en fait, et retourne t'asseoir.

-Oh que oui...Malefoy !

-Action ?

-Cesse de me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe sinon je te castre vraiment !

-Granger !

-Action !

-Dégage !

Trop satisfaite, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son pouf et lança d'un ton innocent,

-Parkinson ?

-Action...

-Fais-toi masser les pieds par Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle avec sadisme.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand et elles échangèrent un grand sourire.

-Drago ! Masse-moi les pieds !

-Je te hais Granger !

-Ah, mais je peux être beaucoup plus sadique encore...

Une fois passée l'hilarité de voir Drago masser les pieds de Pansy, Harry avisa l'heure.

-Cela ira pour ce soir ! Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs !

C'est presque déçus que les protagonistes s'exécutèrent, sans oublier de s'insulter copieusement dans les couloirs. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice. Finalement, Dumbledore n'était pas si fou que cela...

Deux étages plus loin, alors que les groupes allaient se séparer sans cesser de s'insulter, le professeur McGonagall apparut de derrière un pilier et leur dit avec un air sévère :

-Encore et toujours des insultes, vraiment ? Je vois que la soirée ne vous a pas suffi pour vous calmer...tous collés, jeudi prochain. Dans vos dortoirs.

Elle s'éloigna avec un petit sourire diabolique pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny et se faire rendre les comptes de la soirée. Et c'est furieux de se retrouver à nouveau collés, mais un peu amusés tout de même, que les élèves des quatre maisons se séparèrent.


	3. Le Parcours,ou comment faire les couples

-Très bien, commença le professeur McGonagall en tournant le dos aux élèves collés pour regarder par la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci vous effectuerez votre retenue en binôme, dehors, où un parcours d'aptitudes sportives et magiques vous attend, toujours sous la surveillance de Monsieur Potter et de Miss Weasley. Vous avez trois heures.

Elle s'éloigna dans un bruissement de robe, un air sceptique plaqué sur le visage alors que Ginny agitait sa baguette au-dessus de deux bassines remplies de petits papiers pliés.

-Bien, dit-elle. Nous allons donc tirer les couples...euh, les binômes au sort, corrigea-t-elle en voyant les regards noirs des présents. À toi l'honneur, Harry.

Harry s'approcha et sortit un papier de chaque bassine avant d'imiter un roulement de tambours. En voyant Blaise à bout de patience s'avancer vers lui, il se redressa en déglutissant pour dire :

-Euh...Parkinson, Weasley.

Pansy prit un air dégoûté et vint se placer à côté de Ginny. Tout le monde la dévisagea en silence.

-Quoi ?

-Non, Parkinson, soupira le Survivant. L'autre Weasley. Ron Weasley.

-Hors de question !

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

Avec un feulement furieux, Pansy prit place à côté du roux.

-Second groupe, Malefoy et Granger.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, tu plaisantes !

-J'en ai l'air ? Troisième groupe ! Nott et Abbot.

-Tu cherches à obtenir d'autres cicatrices, Potter ?

-Quatrième groupe- je t'emmerde, Nott- Zabini, Lovegood.

Harry fit disparaître les bassines et ouvrit la marche vers le parc. Ils allèrent au stade de Quidditch. Tout le long, évidemment, Drago pointait sa baguette dans le dos de Ron en tentant de l'atteindre d'un maléfice, Pansy boudait, Hermione lançait des regards furieux à chacun, Blaise et Théo entamèrent à chanter « Odo le Héros » mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque Harry s'y mit pour bouder à leur tour, Luna sautillait les mains tendues vers le ciel pour tenter d'intercepter de dangereuses et mystérieuses créatures, Hannah la regardait bouche bée et Ginny légèrement énervée faisait tout pour accélérer la cadence. Enfin, ils arrivèrent.

-J'explique !

Ils regardèrent tous Ginny avec mauvaise foi.

-Vous aurez chacun un balai mais, pour forcer la coopération, vous aurez une main liée avec celle de votre coéquipier pendant le vol. Vous irez plein nord durant cinq minutes.

-Vous vous poserez sur la plate-forme que vous verrez, poursuivit Harry, au milieu du lac. Là, d'autres instructions vous seront délivrées. Il va sans dire que l'équipe gagnante aura droit à une superbe récompense. Une fiole chacune de Felix Felicis.

De suite, les groupes parurent plus intéressés.

-Chacun, à balai, lança Harry.

Tout le monde s'avança, l'air gourmand. Et les problèmes débutèrent. Stupéfaits, Harry et Ginny fixèrent avec des yeux ronds le spectacle.

Pansy hurlait après Ron parce que, dans une maladroite tentative de galanterie, il avait voulu la faire monter sur son balai mais en aurait soi-disant profité pour lui caresser les fesses Blaise, désespéré, tentait de faire comprendre à Luna de monter sur son balai à l'endroit et que cela n'avait aucune incidence sur le fait que les Nargoles les prennent en chasse Hannah et Théo s'arrachaient le balai le plus rapide des deux en poussant des hurlements de harpies enfin Drago plaidait, à grands renforts d'insultes et de menaces, pour que Hermione monte sur le balai à sa disposition et qu'il ne comptait pas perdre à cause de ses vertiges.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Sonorus ! CELA SUFFIT !

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder, effarés.

-Assez ! Luna, mets-toi dans l'autre sens ! Nott, lâche ce putain de balai ! Hermione, monte sur le tien et Parkinson, cesse de crier !

Abasourdis par la colère de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, ils s'exécutèrent en silence et Ginny vint leur lier les mains.

-Parfait ! Trois, deux, un...décollez !

Seuls Pansy et Ron prirent un départ à peu près correct et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Hermione, couchée sur le manche de son balai les yeux fermés, poussait des cris terribles malgré que son partenaire furieux la secoue Hannah, pourvue du balai le plus rapide, décolla comme une fusée en traînant Théo derrière, si bien qu'ils durent revenir se poser parce que le balai du Serpentard n'avait pas suivi le mouvement enfin, Blaise et Luna avaient à peine pris de la hauteur que la blonde essayait à nouveau de se retourner sans se soucier du fait d'être à huit mètres de haut. Enfin, les équipes purent se décider, et tout le monde partit.

Cinq minutes plein nord après, Ron et Pansy parvinrent les premiers à la plate-forme flottant au beau milieu du lac. Madame Bibine les intercepta et leur prit les balais avant de désigner une petite barque.

-Allez plein ouest jusqu'à la berge !

Le premier couple prit donc sa barque et Pansy s'allongea tranquillement au fond alors que le rouquin la fixait d'un air furieux.

-Quoi, encore, le griffon ?

-Comment, quoi ? Tu crois que je vais ramer tout seul ?

-Ben oui, évidemment. Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je le fasse, non ?

-M'aider au moins, tu connais, petite peste purulente !

-Va te faire voir chez les sirènes, sale traître à ton sang !

-Bouse de Botruc !

-Pustule de dragon !

Pendant qu'ils se lançaient des insultes venimeux, les autres arrivèrent devant Madame Bibine : Hannah et Théo d'abord, puis Hermione et Drago et enfin, Blaise et Luna, qui montèrent tous dans leurs barques. Et là, évidemment, la question essentielle se posa dans chaque petit bateau : qui devait ramer ? Madame Bibine en plein désarroi les regarda : Hannah qui essayait de plonger la tête de Théo sous l'eau, Hermione qui mettait des grands coups de rame à Drago, Blaise qui essayait d'empêcher Luna de plonger à la recherche de Boullus aquarius, et Pansy et Ron tous deux debout dans leur barque qui, d'ailleurs, tanguait dangereusement. Enfin, Théo et Hannah semblèrent arriver à un accord entre deux tentatives de meurtre par noyade : le jeune homme pointa sa baguette derrière la barque et ils filèrent aussitôt sur les flots, poussés par la magie. Les autres prirent exemple une fois les disputes remises à plus tard.

Théo et Hannah arrivèrent sur la berge où ils rencontrèrent un sphinx, attaché en laisse à un poteau de fer. Flitwick, maître des sortilèges se tenait non loin.

-Bonjour, dit le sphinx d'une voix douce. Répondrez-vous à cet énigme ? Si oui, faites-le correctement, et vous passerez sinon vous mourrez. Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour.

-Quoi ? Mourir ?!

-Ne vous en faites pas, pépia le professeur Flitwick. Je suis là pour le maîtriser.

Les autres binômes qui arrivaient regardèrent en silence.

-Envoyez toujours, dit Hannah.

-Bien ! Je suis un animal au souffle terrible, un être à caractère imprévisible mon sourire peut vous coûter cher, vous braverez par là les flammes de l'Enfer.

-Alors, murmura Théo. Un animal au souffle terrible...référence à l'haleine sans doute...Hannah Abbot ?

-Espèce de bouffon !

-Miss, je vous prie, s'exclama Flitwick. Veuillez lâcher les testicules de votre camarade, je suis certain qu'il a mal...

-Aaaaaaaaargh...

Hannah se recula, dégoûtée.

-Et pour ta gouverne, cinglé de Nott, il s'agit du dragon !

-Exactement, chantonna le sphinx.

Ils passèrent derrière la créature et s'enfoncèrent dans le bois sur indication du professeur. Aussitôt, les trois autres équipes se précipitèrent, mais le petit homme leur dit :

-Non, non, non ! Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Zabini, à vous !

-Bien, commença le sphinx. Répondez à ceci : je suis à tous égards coloré, je me couche derrière les monts dorés. Je rayonne et j'illumine le jour et je me cache la nuit.

-Le soleil, répondit Blaise.

-N'importe quoi, s'offusqua Luna. Il s'agit de la Paragrine jaune nocturne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, blonde stupide ?

-Très juste, jeune fille, dit le sphinx.

Blaise lui envoya un regard stupéfait en la suivant. Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent. Le sphinx attaqua :

-Je marche à quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir. Je suis... ?

-Drago Malefoy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond, Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Ben oui...c'est moi. Drago Malefoy.

-Pardon ?

-Oui. Je marche à quatre pattes le matin, les lendemains de soirées alcoolisées. À deux pattes le midi en pleine forme, et à trois pattes le soir, quand je trouve une jolie fille et que je me transforme en trépied à force de ban...

-Je crois qu'on a compris le raisonnement, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Et ce n'est pas toi. La réponse, c'est l'homme.

-Parfaitement, dit le sphinx.

Drago et Hermione s'éloignèrent en se criant dessus et les derniers s'avancèrent.

-Je suis rampant dans la ruse et j'aime siffler doucement. Je suis un symbole important et ma langue est en fourche. Je suis ?

-Le serpent ? Ron hésita.

-Oui, jeune homme. Passez donc.

-Ouais, se vanta Pansy. Serpentard règne.

-Va te faire cuire une Bombabouse.

Les quatre équipes s'enfoncèrent dans le bois sombre. Ils parvinrent bientôt de l'autre côté, dans les serres de l'école où le professeur Chourave attendait.

-Bien ! Je vois que les quatre groupes sont proches les uns des autres...alors je vais tous vous expliquer en même temps. Vous allez tirer au sort une plante par groupe en remplissant un questionnaire dessus, sous forme de QCM. L'équipe qui a le plus de points partira en premier, et cetera, et le nombre de minutes entre les départs seront conséquentes au nombre d'erreurs. Prêts ? Mesdemoiselles, venez piocher.

Les quatre filles s'avancèrent et prirent chacune une plante miniature dans un sac.

-Alors ! Lovegood, filet du diable...Parkinson, orchidée à pralines...Abbot, Mimbulus Mimbletonia...Granger, rose à épines enflammées. Voici vos questionnaires...trois...deux...un...allez-y !

Il y eut un silence alors que les groupes regardaient les questions. Un silence trop bref.

-Non, le filet du diable étouffe, il n'égorge pas !

-N'importe quoi, les Joncheruines te bouffent la cervelle !

-C'est les pustules qui le contiennent...

-Non, les épines, pauvre fille !

-Espèce de roux, pas des vrais pralines !

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça alors ?

-Les épines de la rose envoient les flammes à trois mètres, idiote !

-Pfff ! À six mètres, imbécile, c'est moi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ici !

-Nom d'une baguette de houx, tu es pénible!

-C'est toi la bouse de dragon !

-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Raaaah !

-Ne me gifle pas, Abbot !

-Tu me coures sur le Nargole !

-Bande d'elfes de maison soumis !

-T'as quelque chose contre les elfes de maison, toi ?

-Tête de gobelin constipé !

-Bien envoyé, Pansy !

-Ferme ta gueule, sale serpent !

-Va te faire foutre, putain de griffon !

Chourave, yeux écarquillés, se reprit et brandit sa baguette d'un air menaçant :

-SILENCIO !

Le calme revint et le professeur de botanique lança avec un sourire content :

-Rendez vos feuilles, maintenant !

Elle corrigea rapidement puis leva le sort.

-Bien ! Premiers, Granger et Malefoy, partez !

Les deux premiers lancèrent un « ouais » et coururent hors de la serre. Huit minutes après, Luna et Blaise partaient. Encore six minutes et ce fut au tour de Théo et Hannah, puis Ron et Pansy deux minutes plus tard.

Les groupes se rendirent en plein milieu de la pelouse du château où le professeur Rogue, l'air narquois, attendait avec une besace au bras. À sa grande surprise, Drago et Hermione qui arrivaient éclatèrent de rire en chuchotant à voix basse. Puis le professeur comprit. Ils se foutaient de lui et de sa besace !

-Vous aurez moins matière à rire dans un instant, Granger, dit-il d'une voix d'avertissement. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez piocher dans cette besace.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il en tira un morceau de parchemin. Le numéro 3 y figurait.

-Salle 3, les cachots, dit-il.

Blaise et Luna furent envoyés en salle 1, Théo et Hannah en salle 4 et les derniers en salle 2. La salle 1 renfermait un Épouvantard, la salle 2 un Détraqueur, la salle 3 un mannequin en forme de sorcier qui les attaquait à grands coups de maléfices, et la salle 4 contenait un Inferius. Autant dire que personne ne ressortit de sa salle en bon état : Ron portait une Pansy terrifiée dans les bras, Théo traînait une Hannah presque évanouie, Blaise s'écarta devant la nausée de Luna et Drago et Hermione se soutenaient mutuellement, épuisés. Ils avaient tous reçus la consigne d'aller en salle de potions après cette épreuve et le professeur Slughorn les vit arriver tous les huit, la mine réjouie.

-Alors ! Expliqua-t-il. Sur mon bureau il y a quatre lots de huit potions. Vous devrez les distinguer à l'aide de vos connaissances et boire celle que vous aurez choisi comme étant la bonne mixture pour vous permettre de transplaner durant trente secondes. Si vous tombez dessus effectivement, vous pourrez transplaner dans le parc dans une zone définie. Partant de là, vous n'aurez plus qu'à courir jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, qui était aussi votre point de départ : le stade de Quidditch, pour rejoindre Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley. Compris ? Allez, venez ici, prenez chacun un lot de potions, ne soyez pas timides. Comme Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Zabini ont été les premiers à rentrer dans cette salle, vous commencez.

Luna et Blaise s'avancèrent et prirent les huit potions qu'ils détaillèrent d'un air sceptique, n'hésitant pas à les observer ou à les sentir. Finalement, ils finirent de marmonner à voix basse et se redressèrent. Blaise brandit une petite fiole de breuvage jaune pâle.

-Buvez donc !

Blaise s'exécuta avec un air victorieux et passa la fiole à Luna. Ils se regardèrent...et éclatèrent de rire.

-De la potion de Ritrop ! Mauvaise réponse, les enfants ! Vous devez donc boire l'antidote que voilà...et attendre de recommencer au tour suivant. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger !

Les deux suivants se mirent à leur tour à détailler les potions d'un air suspicieux avant de choisir un flacon empli d'un liquide bleu ciel vif. Ils burent...et transplanèrent.

-Hé ! s'écria Ron. C'est quoi cette triche ? Nous, on n'a pas de potion bleue !

-Évidemment Rupert, fit Slughorn en riant. J'ai modifié les couleurs des philtres pour ne pas que vous puissiez vous copier ! À vous !

La potion vert pomme qu'ils prirent les fit tomber endormis sur la table. Théo et Hannah eurent plus de chance en sélectionnant une fiole rose bonbon. Ensuite, Luna et Blaise tombèrent sur le bon jaune poussin, et Ron et Pansy durent s'y reprendre à trois fois en s'abreuvant copieusement d'insultes avant de tomber sur la solution rouge sang.

Les quatre équipes coururent à fond vers le stade...et traversèrent la ligne d'arrivée presque en même temps.

-Alors, résuma Harry. Il y avait une photo pour départager, au cas où...en quatrième position, Ron et Pansy ! Troisième : Blaise et Luna ! Second : Théodore et Hannah ! Ce qui laisse la récompense à Drago et Hermione !

-Faux ami va, ronchonna Ron. Sœur adoptive !

-Il va être l'heure, avisa Ginny en souriant. Remontons au château.

Si les gagnants jubilaient il n'en était rien pour les autres qui traversèrent le parc en se lamentant et en s'insultant, évidemment.

-Si tu avais été plus rapide sur le balai...

-Quoi ? T'as même pas été fichu de répondre au sphinx !

-Tu peux parler ! Depuis quand les orchidées pondent des œufs, Weasley ?

-Si tu avais choisi la bonne potion !

-Ah, ça va hein ! Tu n'avais qu'à te montrer plus brave face à l'Épouvatard !

-Si tu ne tentais pas de plonger dans le lac...

-Et toi tu voulais me noyer, garce !

-Ah, je suis une garce hein ? Salaud !

-Face d'hypogriffe insulté !

-Sombral décrépi !

-Gueule de Nagini !

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans l'école, la tête du professeur McGonagall se mit à dépasser de derrière un buisson, et elle en sortit en entier en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

-Vous n'avez donc toujours pas percuté le message. Nouvelle colle, jeudi prochain.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas sous les regards médusés des élèves qui rentrèrent dans le château, arborant chacun cette fois-ci un franc sourire.


	4. Le Premier Couple ou le jet d'encre

Lorsque les élèves se rendirent cette fois en retenue, ils étaient presque impatients de voir ce que la colle leur réservait. De son air habituelle qui n'était pas sans rappeler un croque-mort femelle, McGonagall leur annonça la prochaine tâche.

-Vous allez vous séparer par groupes de deux. Pour un maximum de sécurité, nous reprendrons les binômes de la semaine dernière. Cette fois-ci, Potter et Weasley ne vous surveilleront pas. Lovegood, Zabini, aux cachots, vous trierez les ingrédients de potions. Nott, Abbot, vous descendrez aux cuisines pour aider les elfes. Weasley, Parkinson, vous monterez à la tour d'astronomie afin de nettoyer les lentilles des téléscopes et Malefoy, Granger, allez dans le parc chez Hagrid pour l'aider à soigner les bêtes.

Traînant des pieds devant ce qui semblait être une retenue traditionnelle dans les règles de l'art, les quatre groupes s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant alors que le digne professeur s'en alla en prenant une démarche noble pour recoller les miettes de sa réputation définitivement détruite. Harry et Ginny, alors, échangèrent un regard complice et s'empressèrent de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme pour suivre discrètement Ron et Pansy qui montaient à la tour d'astronomie à grands coups de :

-Sale rouquin !

-Face de pékinois !

-Traître à ton sang !

-Tarée de fille de Mangemort !

-Petit chien de Dumbledore !

-La ferme, Parky !

-Ta gueule et ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

-Parky, Parky, Parky, PARKY...

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

Ils se séparèrent dans la tour, se jetant des regards noirs, alors que les deux Cupidon gloussaient discrètement sur place.

-Qui est l'idiot qui a badigeonné ces lentilles d'encre, hurla Pansy.

-Peeves, grommela Ron.

-Toi, espèce de raclure de bouse de Botruc, on ne t'a rien demandé !

-Comme si ton avis m'importait, face de pet de Niffleur mal famé !

-Espèce de...,

Ils entreprirent de travailler en se hurlant des insultes sauvages comme au marché à la criée. Alors que Pansy nettoyait les lentilles à coups de chiffon, Ron ramassait les bouteilles vides ou semi-vides d'encre par terre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La jambe cachée de Harry vint à la rencontre des pieds de Ron qui s'échoua avec autant de grâce qu'un cachalot nain. Alors, comme dans un remake de film d'horreur, vous voyez le genre-ralenti inhumain, voix profondes et tout le truc-la bouteille qu'il portait alors, presque pleine et sans bouchon, lui échappa, virevoltant dans les airs comme un petit rat de l'Opéra, alors que le visage du roux se congestionnait violemment et que Pansy se retournait pour constater avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait éviter le missile fatal...

Ginny étouffa un ricanement malgré elle en voyant le visage pâle de Pansy noir et dégoulinant, alors que ses yeux se braquaient sur le jeune homme.

-Non, marmonna Ron. Désolé, je...je...

-Weasley, siffla-t-elle.

Sa voix comportait plus de menaces qu'une armée de Voldemorts qui dévaleraient une colline à dos de Nagini en brandissant l'épée de Gryffondor alors que Harry Potter se trouve en face.

-Empoté, enfoiré, dit-elle encore. Je vais t'émasculer, faire frire tes testicules dans de l'huile et les jeter aux porcs et aux chiens.

Elle avança d'un pas alors que le pauvre jeune homme reculait.

-Je vais, continua-t-elle, te faire bouillir dans de l'Empestine avant de te broyer et te fournir comme engrais à Chourave.

Ron déglutit péniblement.

-Je vais tellement faire couler ton sang de traître qu'il ne restera plus une seule goutte de sang magique dans tes veines et ton cadavre sera celui d'un moldu.

-Glups.

-Je vais...RRRAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH !

Elle se jeta vers lui, mains tendues en avant, comme possédée, et Harry estima mieux pour les testicules, la peau et le sang de son ami de la désarmer d'un discret coup de baguette.

Néanmoins elle semblait avoir à cœur de l'achever à mains nues puisqu'elle entreprit de le chasser dans la pièce alors qu'il détalait comme un lapin en hurlant de toute sa magnifique voix de ténor qui virait castrat et tentant à chaque fois de passer la porte, sans succès évidemment puisque celle-ci était verrouillée par les soins des deux Cupidons improvisés qui s'étaient collés au mur pour regarder la scène, nettement amusés.

Alors que Pansy jetait des cris de guerre à rendre jalouse une harpie, Ron joignit ses mains sans cesser de courir et regarda le plafond en disant :

-Merlin ! Je le jure, si jamais je réchappe à cette furie, je cesse de jurer par tous vos caleçons ! Oui, même les roses ! Et ceux en soie ! Et surtout les roses en soie ! Et je dirai aussi à Ginny que c'est moi qui ai remplacé son parfum par de l'essence de Bombabouse l'autre fois, et aussi à Papa que je sais où il peut se procurer des ampoules éclectiques ou érelctiques sur le marché noir sorcier ! Je ne pincerai plus le chat de Hermione, je dirai à Lavande qu'elle ressemble à une grosse glousseuse en culotte rose...d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, hurla-t-il en voyant Pansy le rattraper. J'arrête avec les sous-vêtements roses !

Rouge de colère, Ginny marmonna :

-Ah c'était toi le parfum ? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Et au prochain passage de son frère, elle tendit à son tour une jambe invisible sur son chemin. Et pour la seconde fois, Ron chuta magnifiquement, tandis que Pansy toujours enduite d'encre se jetait sur son dos dans un dernier effort suprême en lâchant un hurlement de victoire. Elle se mit à lui bourrer le corps de coups de poing et de pieds en poussant des grognements semblables au chant des sirènes du lac en dehors de l'eau.

Finalement, trop lasse pour continuer, elle se laissa tomber par terre à côté de lui en dégageant son visage de l'encre incriminé à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui fut vite plein.

Ron lui en tendit alors un autre avec un petit sourire d'excuse, qui s'effaça rapidement en voyant la moue belliqueuse de Pansy.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Idiot, répliqua-t-elle en se calmant toutefois.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Pansy murmura,

-C'est vrai que tu trouves que Lavande Brown ressemble à une grosse glousseuse en rose ?

-Oui, dit Ron totalement perdu.

Pansy esquissa un sourire machiavélique qu'il ne vit pas avant de tourner un visage innocent vers lui.

-Oh. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils rirent.

-Et...Granger, tu l'aimes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je l'aimais, oui. Mais vu la gifle qu'elle m'a collée l'autre jour, au jeu...au fait, merci d'avoir défendu mon petit discours, ce jour-là.

-De rien, se rengorgea-t-elle.

-Je peux t'appeler Pansy ?

-Oui. Je peux...

-Appelle-moi Ron, sourit-il.

Ils demeurèrent un moment en silence puis Pansy ajouta,

-Au fait...nettoyer à la main, très peu pour moi...

Ron acquiesça avec sagesse et leva la baguette :

-Récurvite !

Une minute plus tard, revenue de son silence, Pansy, bouche bée, lança :

-Euh...ton sort, il devait nettoyer, non ?

La salle ressemblait au parc de l'école après la bataille avec Voldemort. Les télescopes gisaient au sol, fracassés, dans une mare d'encre, et les lentilles de verre avaient éclaté. La moitié d'un mur avait été balayé et la porte avait sautée de ses gonds pour atterrir dix mètres plus loin.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les sorts ménagers, se justifia-t-il en rougissant.

Il baissa la tête et s'éloigna en traînant des pieds, lui jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, seul, abandonné de tous. Pour un peu, on entendrait la musique d'un film où le petit orphelin fragile se fait frapper et rejeter par des gens chez qui il mendiait un morceau de pain rassis. Normalement, c'est l'instant où le public attendri pousse un « ooooooh » collectif et déprimé en attrapant un mouchoir.

-Ooooooh, dit Pansy.

Il rentra les épaules et se recroquevilla (l'orphelin, n'oubliez pas).

Pansy courut vers lui et lui saisit le bras pour le retourner, avant de plonger son regard onyx dans les yeux bleus et larmoyants du jeune homme.

-T'es trop mignon comme ça ! Attends, je vais réparer et nettoyer, je sais faire...

De quelques mouvements agiles de baguette, elle s'exécuta aussitôt avant de se tourner vers lui, fière.

-Merci, Pansy...

-Oh Ron !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et, l'air surpris mais content, il l'étreignit. Finalement, elle leva son visage et l'embrassa.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Ou pas d'ailleurs.

Bref, il lui rendit son baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-Tout est propre. On va faire une promenade au clair de lune ?

-C'est pas la nuit !

-Peu importe.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Harry jubilait, se frottant les mains avec une lumière de folie au fond des yeux, comme un vieux malade qui va tout faire sauter, oui, SAUTER, TOUT SAUTER MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui, raide, avait le visage toujours tourné vers l'endroit où le nouveau couple se tenait cinq secondes auparavant.

-Ginny ? Ginny, ça va ?

-Mon Ronnie, mon frère, dit-elle. Il sort avec Parkinson. Oh Merlin.

-C'était le but non ? Viens, allons voir les autres.

Ils allèrent chercher le professeur McGonagall qui se glissa sous la cape avec eux d'un air qui voulait clairement dire que selon elle, s'abaisser à espionner ses élèves comme une criminelle lui équivalait une bonne place à Sainte-Mangouste, et ils descendirent à pas de loup vers les cuisines où ils regardèrent, dépités, la scène sous leurs yeux.

Seuls quelques elfes des plus courageux tentaient de calmer les ardeurs de Hannah et Théodore, les autres ayant battu en retraite, apparemment dans l'immense four éteint où leurs yeux globuleux brillaient derrière la porte en verre.

Avec un hurlement digne de Bellatrix Lestrange en pleine crise de folie nerveuse, Hannah, armée d'une lourde casserole en étain et d'un couteau à pain se ruait vers Théo qui tentait de lui échapper en coursant autour de la cuisine, semant les elfes, et tout de même portant un rouleau à pâtisserie au cas où les choses devaient dégénerer.

-Espèce de foooooolle !

-Serpentard congénital ! Malaaaaaaade !

Avec des allures de Tarzan, le jeune homme se sauta sur le plan de travail, se balança après un lustre et atterrit sur une table alors que McGonagall, folle de rage, se dévoilait, mettant aussitôt un terme au combat. Pour un peu, elle aurait eu un sein coupé et se tiendrait en amazone à poil sur un cheval de guerre avec son arc et ses flèches, tant elle dégageait de prestance et de dignité.

-Une colle ! Jeudi prochain ! Assez ! Nettoyez, bande de sauvages, et je retire cinquante points à chacun de vous ! Insensés !

Elle sortit en furie, talonnée par ses complices, et retourna sous la cape pour descendre aux cachots. Là encore un spectacle particulier, mais d'un tout autre genre, les attendait.

Blaise et Luna avaient fait du tri dans les ingrédients de potions, pour sûr. Assis de part et d'autre de la salle, ils fouillaient dans des cartons, se jetant de temps en temps une remarque.

-Dis, Zabini, crois-tu que les os de dragonne en poudre coûtent cher ?

-Tu rigoles ! Trente Gallions au gramme, au bas mot.

-On met dans le tas marché noir alors ?

-Oui. Finalement, on n'aurait pas dû fumer l'herbe à chats-garous de Transylvanie, je suis certain qu'on aurait pu en tirer un bon prix.

-M'en fiche, ça éloigne les Nargoles.

Une fois de plus, McGonagall, folle de rage, entourée presque d'une aura de lumière divine, comme le Messie délivrant un message, se découvrit.

-Je rêve, j'hallucine ou vous vendez les ingrédients de potion au marché noir ?

-Ah, Professeur, salua Luna. Fumez donc cette herbe car _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_.

-Et quand on perd l'esprit, on finit sans le sou, vociféra McGonagall.

-Non, trancha Blaise. Quand on perd l'esprit, on vend au marché noir les produits de potions et on se fait des sous.

Les deux complices gloussèrent.

-Rentrez dans vos dortoirs immédiatement, hurla le professeur. Retenue, jeudi prochain. Et Monsieur Zabini, videz vos poches avant de sortir !

Les deux élèves firent comme convenu et partirent. D'un coup de baguette, McGonagall rangea le cachot et se cacha sous la cape une fois de plus pour descendre chez Hagrid.

Celui-ci n'était nulle part en vue, mais un spectacle des plus intéressants attendait les trois complices.

Le premier indice fût dès qu'ils sortirent du château, une armée de Botrucs qui, libérés, filèrent vers les tréfonds du parc en poursuivant visiblement quelques Veracrasses.

Le second indice, quelques minutes plus tard, fût une horde de Niffleurs qui leur sauta dessus pour les dévaliser, et que McGonagall dût écarter d'un maléfice.

Le troisième indice fût un combat de Scroutts à pétard visiblement ivres en train de se livrer un combat un peu plus loin.

Le tout formait Hermione et Drago, dans le potager aux citrouilles de Hagrid, chacun juché sur un Hypogriffe, en train de se livrer un duel sous les yeux enchantés d'un tas de gnomes qui frappaient dans leurs mains en cœur en disant « Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais »

-Vous vous fichez de moi !

McGonagall ne ressemblait plus à une amazone ou à une sainte, mais à Voldemort en personne et maître de tous ses Horcruxes. Les gnomes, visiblement ravis de son apparition, applaudirent plus fort en scandant de toute la puissance de leurs voix « OUAIS ! OUAIS! OUAIS ! ».

Silence, vous, beugla le professeur de Métamorphose. Malefoy, Granger ! Dans vos dortoirs ! Colle, jeudi prochain !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Mais professeur !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-C'est elle qui a commencé !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Je m'en moque ! Remontez de ce pas !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Vous, les gnomes, taisez-vous !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Où est Hagrid ?

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Euuuuh...ben...

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Ne me faites pas répéter !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Malefoy l'a enfermé dans sa cabane !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-Quoi ? Tu m'as aidée, Granger !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

-SILENCIO !

Les gnomes durent se taire en lançant à Minerva McGonagall des regards mauvais.

-Vous avez enfermé Hagrid, tous les deux ? Première fois que vous parvenez à quelque chose ensemble ! Remontez immédiatement !

-Il voulait nous empêcher de nous battre !

-Dégagez !

-OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS !

Les gnomes, visiblement fiers que leur volonté ait réussi à faire lever le maléfice, adressèrent des gestes obscènes de la main au professeur et l'un d'eux monta même sur une citrouille éclatée pour montrer ses fesses. Folle de rage, le professeur stupéfixia la moitié d'entre eux alors que l'autre moitié fuyait sa fureur, et Drago et Hermione en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Puis McGonagall réussit à libérer Rubeus Hagrid de sa cabane et remonta folle de rage au château en compagnie de Harry et Ginny et en marmonnant mille malédictions envers la famille Dumbledore.

Arrivés au château, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Pansy qui entraient en catimini après le couvre-feu. Les narines et les oreilles frémissantes de colère, McGonagall lança :

-Là, vous deux ? Collés jeudi prochain ! À présent, dégagez !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux comparses médusés, yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi, Potter et Weasley ?

-Mais professeur, dit Ginny d'une toute petite voix, nous avions enfin réussi à les mettre en couple...vous n'aviez plus besoin de les coller, de les voir...

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard, Harry et Ginny en tête, courraient à toute allure derrière le professeur McGonagall comme un troupeau de centaures déchaînés, pour l'empêcher de sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.


	5. Le Second Couple ou le karaoké

Le jeudi suivant, les quatre binômes, plus Harry et Ginny, étaient dans le bureau directorial devant une professeur McGonagall aux narines frémissantes de fureur.

-Par votre faute, commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, j'ai passé la semaine internée au Service des Étrangetés et Phénomènes Dangereux de Sainte-Mangouste à me faire ausculter par un psychomage convaincu de mes envies de suicide. Autant vous dire que j'ai filé plus vite que le professeur Rogue devant une bouteille de shampoing dès que l'occasion s'est présentée.

-Minerva, scanda l'éminent Maître des Potions dans son cadre derrière le bureau de la directrice. Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai jamais filé devant une bouteille de shampoing, et...

McGonagall, d'humeur visiblement massacrante, brandit d'un tiroir un petit flacon de shampoing rose et le pressa contre la toile de Rogue qui lâcha un cri épouvanté et montant dans les aiguës en se plaquant contre le fond. Puis il bondit hors du cadre pour se cacher on-ne-sait-où.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, grinça le professeur de Métamorphose. Bien ! Vous huit, là. Puisque apparemment, vous n'êtes pas fichus de vous tenir en retenue classique Albus a...je veux dire, j'ai décidé- de vous remettre la colle collective sous la surveillance de Potter et Miss Weasley. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry et Ginny ouvrirent la marche hors du bureau alors que le professeur McGonagall regardait le flacon de shampoing rose en envisageant les possibilités de s'y noyer.

-Bien ! Nous allons dans la Salle sur Demande qui s'est mis sur son 31 pour nous ce soir, annonça Ginny en les faisant rentrer dans la pièce.

La salle était meublée de quelques fauteuils et d'une petite estrade avec un micro, surplombée d'un écran.

-Ce soir, c'est karaoké !

Hermione, Pansy, Luna et Hannah se mirent à glousser de l'annonce de Harry alors que les garçons le regardaient, l'air perplexe.

-Un karao-quoi Potter ?

-Karaoké, Zabini, répéta lentement Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un débile. Jeu Moldu.

-Mais tu es fou, Potter ! s'écria Malefoy. Hors de question. Moldu...Putain Théo, retiens-moi, j'ai envie de vomir.

-Le but étant de chanter des chansons sur une musique donnée, avec les paroles affichées sur cet écran et...

Un cri déchirant fendit l'air et tous se retournèrent vers Blaise pour le voir sautiller sur place comme un dément en poussant des cris de castrat, se donnant des airs de Rogue devant le flacon tantôt, sauf que le Serpentard, lui, était heureux.

-J'adooooore faire valoir ma voix en public ! Chanter, quelle bonne idée !

-Tu aimes te faire valoir tout court, oui, répliqua Ron d'un air épouvanté alors que lui, Drago et Théodore allaient se réfugier derrière les fauteuils.

Blaise prit une allure conquérante et s'avança vers l'estrade avant de claquer des doigts vers Ginny :

-Fais péter la musique, baby.

Ginny le foudroya du regard et déclara :

-C'est par équipe de deux, Zabini. Alors tu es priée d'attendre ta partenaire.

-Lovegood ! Viens ici. Tu vas entendre ma magnifique voix de ténor.

-Les Joncheruines te dévorent la cervelle, mon pauvre Zabini.

-La faute à qui ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait prendre ces Pilules Délirantes à l'extrait de mandragore.

-McGonagall t'avait prévenu de vider tes poches. Et ta voix de ténor m'a plus l'air de soprano, oui. Alors, dis à tes Enormus à Babille de cesser de te faire dire des conneries.

-Viens ici et arrête de faire ta gamine !

Luna lui jeta un regard noir et monta sur la scène en continuant à se disputer avec lui. La musique, choisie par Blaise, démarra et tout le monde se mit à grogner de dépit alors qu'il se mettait à se déhancher, balançant des fesses et se griffant le torse :

-I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts ! And I'm a monarch, you know what I mean and I do my return on the catwalk. Oh on the catwalk ! On the catwalk !

Les autres se regardaient atterrés, totalement solidaires dans leur désespoir.

-Selon toi, marmonna Théo à Drago, il y a combien de chances qu'il subisse un renégat familial ?

-S'il se pointe devant sa mère en faisant ça ? Je dirais 100%.

Luna suivait les mouvements de son partenaire d'un œil mauvais. Finalement, elle descendit de l'estrade et coupa la musique au moment où Blaise balançait sa chemise sur la foule, qui s'écarta pour ne pas la recevoir.

-Je refuse de chanter avec un strip-teaseur de basse extraction, grommela-t-elle.

-Bon, désespéra Harry. Ron, Pansy, à vous.

Le couple monta sur scène, et Pansy se mit devant le micro alors que Ron chassait un Blaise Zabini à moitié nu et complètement offusqué.

-Envoie, déclara Pansy.

Elle et Ron se mirent à chanter en cœur, se faisant les yeux doux :

-Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, aimer, c'est monter si haut, et toucher, le cul des oiseaux...

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-Les ailes des oiseaux, c'est marqué !

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Le cul.

-Pardon.

-Reprenons. Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus grand, aimer...

Pendant ce temps, Théodore et Drago faisaient mine de vomir derrière un fauteuil, Hermione et Luna se regardaient avec de gros yeux, et Blaise et Hannah essuyaient une petite larme, sans doute à cause de la fausseté des voix qui leur brisaient les tympans.

Quand ils eurent finis et échangèrent un baiser tendre, Blaise lança d'un ton pensif :

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous sortez ensemble, tous les deux ?

-C'est normal, se pavana Ron. C'est parce que I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my...

-Stop ! On arrête les frais, supplia Hermione.

-Tiens, à vous deux, Hannah, Théo, déclara Ginny avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Les deux concernés se foudroyèrent du regard et montèrent sur la scène. Et là, évidemment, ça ne rata pas.

-Je t'aaaaaaaiiiiiiiime ! hurla Hannah. Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiime ! Comme un fou comme un soldat, comme une star de cinémaaaa...

-La feeeeeeeeeeeerme ! renchérit Théo. La feeeeeeeeeeeeeeerme ! Tu me casses les pieds, et les oreilles aussi d'ailleurs ! La feeeeeeeeeeerme !

Au moment où Hannah s'emparait du micro, Théo sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant sans cesser de chanter, ou plutôt, crier :

-La feeeeeeeeeeeeerme ! Je vais t'apprendre comment faaaaaaaiiiire !

-Montre-moi alors en commençant par te taaaaaaaaaaiiiire !

Elle lui asséna un coup de micro sur la mâchoire et il tomba à la renverse. Aussitôt, l'air pénitent, elle se jeta sur lui.

-Théodore ! Nott ! Nott ! Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ! Désolée !

Hannah, accompagne-le à l'infirmerie, déprima Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Ginny passa à côté de lui et lui lança un regard entendu qui le fit sourire sournoisement. Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés sur Hannah et Théo, elle se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité en ricanant. À pas de loup, elle suivit alors la Poufsouffle qui faisait léviter le Serpentard devant elle.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur eux :

-C'est elle, déclara de suite le blessé en ouvrant un œil et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Hannah.

-Que s'est-il passé, par la barbe de Merlin !

-Elle m'a assommé à coups de batte à Cognard, dit-il avec aplomb. Puis, elle m'a étranglé avec du filet du diable et elle m'a lâché un dragon affamé dessus...

-Monsieur Nott, se scandalisa la brave femme. Cessez vos enfantillages.

-Ah. Le dragon était de trop alors ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et alla prendre les potions adéquates.

-Fumier de Botruc, fulmina Hannah.

-C'est toi qui m'as agressé !

-Tu avais sorti ta baguette !

-Silence, femme ! Un Nott a toujours raison !

Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il se recroquevilla.

-Sauf quand il a tort ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

-Nott, rends-moi service. Meurs en silence, s'il te plaît, rétorqua-t-elle furieuse.

-Si au moins tu t'excusais !

Elle soupira de dépit et de culpabilité.

-Désolée.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant Ginny pensive rejoindre la salle de retenue.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient chômé là-dedans !

Hermione et Drago, sans cesser de chanter « Ce rêve bleu », se jetaient des maléfices qui ricochaient partout, à tel point que les autres s'étaient réfugiés derrière les fauteuils éventrés en les regardant avec effarement.

-Ce rêve bleu...Stupéfix !

-Je n'y crois pas...Rictumsempra !

-C'est merveilleux...Expelliarmus !

Ginny vint se cacher près de Harry. Ron et Pansy avaient apparemment employé leur temps libre à faire quelque chose d'utile : soit, se rouler des pelles et se caresser ardemment sous les yeux choqués des autres, sauf Blaise qui se rapprocha de Luna.

-Salut, belle blonde ! Dis-donc. Pans' et Weasley se roulent des grosses galoches, Potter et Weasley fille s'aiment follement, et Abbot et Théo doivent tester les ressorts des lits de l'infirmerie...bref, tout le monde est en couple ici, sauf les deux idiots là-bas qui défoncent la boîte de nuit improvisée. Si on s'y mettait, nous aussi.

Elle darda sur lui un regard sévère.

-Les Nargoles cherchent à voler ta raison, mon pauvre ami.

-Oui oui, mais ce ne sont pas les Nirgales qui m'ont volé mon cœur, belle blonde. Ça, c'est toi, roucoula-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

-Les Joncheruines te dévorent le cerveau.

-Tu le dis sans cesse, ma jolie, s'énerva-t-il. Embrasse-moi.

-Mh. Le baiser n'est pas conseillé pour une victime des Nargoles et des Joncheruines.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Il était temps d'intervenir et, si la soirée ne se déroulait absolument pas comme prévu, ils pouvaient encore rattraper le coup. Ginny cria,

-Vite, Luna ! Sors dans le couloir, en venant j'ai vu un Ronflak Cornu.

-Oooooooooh ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle se leva et se rua dehors en zigzaguant parmi les jets de lumière qui continuaient à fuser bien que la chanson soit finie depuis dix minutes. Harry se revêtit de sa fameuse cape et sortit derrière elle pour trouver un spectacle étrange : Luna, la baguette enfoncée dans une oreille, yeux fermés, se promenait à quatre pattes dans le couloir, en susurrant :

-Petit ! Petit, petit, petit, petit ! Viens petit !

Harry se reprit et se lança un sort pour amplifier et transformer sa voix avant de s'écrier.

-Luna Lovegood ! Je suis le Dieu des Ronflaks Cornus et je viens à toi car je t'ai choisie pour me seconder !

Luna se redressa, regardant partout autour d'elle comme si Merlin venait de lui parler, nimbée d'une lueur céleste.

-Je...je vous écoute !

-Luna Lovegood ! Un jour tu connaîtras les secrets des Ronflaks Cornus, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé ! En attendant, je te charge d'une mission !

-Parlez, j'obéirai !

-C'est bien, Luna Lovegood ! Ta place au paradis ronflakien t'attendra ! En attendant, je te demande de sortir avec Blaise Zabini !

-Je...oui, d'accord, même si c'est étrange, je...

-Luna Lovegood ! Ne me mens pas ! Je vois et je sais tout ! Tu es attirée par cet homme, comme il est attiré par toi ! Cesse de fumer l'herbe à chat et va !

Luna se précipita dans la salle de colle et se jeta sur Blaise pour l'embrasser passionnément, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Les deux duellistes cessèrent même le combat, abasourdis.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent en riant doucement.

-Allez ! À demain, s'écria Blaise aux anges en entraînant Luna dehors.

-Oui, à demain, dit Harry. Bon, je crois que la retenue est terminée et je...

-Oh que non, coupa une Hermione enragée. J'ai encore un compte à régler avec cet imbécile profond ! À l'attaque, chargez ! Stupéfix !

-Folle furieuse, va ! Tarantagella !

Les sorts repartirent et Harry, Ginny, Ron et Pansy se plaquèrent contre le mur alors que les deux ennemis sortaient dans le couloir pour être plus à l'aise.

-Je vais chercher McGonagall, déclara Ginny avec empressement. Ils sont intenables !

Ginny s'éloigna et Ron et sa copine, haussant les épaules, décidèrent de s'octroyer une petite promenade dehors avant de se coucher. Harry, lui, attendit en regardant les deux combattants.

Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva, on aurait dit l'apocalypse en avance. Son visage sec et pincé irradiait la fureur et d'un geste vif, les deux duellistes se retrouvèrent sans arme, ligotés au sol.

-Petits...sales petits...raaaah ! Et vous, Potter, vous tenez la chandelle, sans doute !

-Professeur !

-Pas de professeur qui tienne, Potter ! Ils seront collés !

Harry soupira et se détourna vers la fenêtre alors que l'Écossaise continuait à hurler sur les deux fautifs. En regardant dans le parc, il écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Mieux valait régler ce qui s'y passait seul. Centimètre par centimètre, il se décala vers la gauche, espérant échapper à l'œil perçant du faucon-McGonagall. Oui mais voilà, comme faucon-McGonagall a justement un œil perçant, elle tourna vers lui un bec acéré et suspicieux.

-Où croyez-vous aller ainsi, Potter ?

-Euh...je...toilettes...

Soupçonneuse, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Et elle crut avoir une défaillance cardiaque. De la même voix que le portrait de Madame Black au Square, elle se mit à hurler :

-Déshonneur et honte ! Souillure et vermine! Probation et démence ! Aaaaah ! Ils osent souiller ainsi la terre de Poudlard ! Les Fondateurs se retournent dans leurs tombes éternelles ! Poudlard est menacé !

Harry, curieux, se rapprocha de la fenêtre et crut perdre l'esprit. Les choses avaient évolué depuis trente secondes.

Explications.

Quand Harry s'était pointé à la fenêtre, il avait vu Ron et Pansy affronter en duel Luna et Blaise devant un épais buisson du parc. Visiblement, les premiers avaient gagné et s'étaient appropriés ledit buisson pour leurs charmants ébats.

Quand McGonagall s'était pointée à la fenêtre, elle y avait vu les perdants fous de rage et Blaise allonger Luna dans l'herbe pour y faire ses petites affaires à la vue et au su de tous, espérant que son manque de pudeur amènerait Ron et Pansy, de gêne, à leur céder le buisson de la discorde, ce que, évidemment, ils ne firent pas. De plus, les gnomes de chez Hagrid s'étaient installés non loin et scandaient en cœur :

-Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

Bref, tout pour plaire.

McGonagall se mit à courir comme un lapereau en hurlant à travers les couloirs et Harry, dépité, décida de la suivre. Puis finalement, se ravisa.

Aussi, en compagnie d'un Drago Malefoy plié de rire et d'une Hermione Granger aux lèvres pincées de désapprobation, il regarda la boucherie depuis la fenêtre. Carnage dont nous tairons le contenu par respect pour le jeune public.

Le soir-même, Sainte-Mangouste accueillait quatre élèves en soins intensifs, à savoir Blaise, Luna, Pansy et Ron. Et une directrice d'école en Service d'urgences à cause d'une crise de nerfs.

Harry et Ginny, en apprenant l'information, décidèrent d'aller brûler le portrait de Dumbledore sauf qu'évidemment, celui-ci avait d'autres ressources. Il se réfugia dans le tableau de la Grosse Dame et remua les sourcils d'aise en les voyant arriver devant la salle commune.

-Je compte sur vous, dit-il, pour ne pas laisser tomber.

Les deux jeunes grognèrent de rage. L'éminent professeur défunt ricana d'un air très Serpentardesque.

-Deux couples sur quatre ! Mouahahaha...presque terminé ! J'attends avec impatience, mouahaha, que Minerva plonge dans la folie et que...

Une heure plus tard, le fameux établissement hospitalier de Sainte-Mangouste accueillait en prime un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Le Troisième Couple ou le buzzer

**Désolée de ce retard honteux! ah, la panne d'inspiration, célèbre et désolante...après ce chapitre, plus qu'un et un épilogue! DIL.**

.

Le professeur McGonagall promena un regard perçant sur le groupe. Elle alluma une cigarette et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sous le regard ébahi des élèves.

-Je vous remercie encore pour mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, dit-elle sèchement. Et le portrait abîmé du professeur Dumbledore s'y trouve encore en cours de restauration. Donc je vais être brève. J'en ai ras le cul.

Les étudiants sursautèrent, choqués. Minerva tira sur sa cigarette et dit.

-Encore une fois je vous laisse entre les mains de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et de la seule femelle que les Weasley ont été de produire sur la portée.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent en grand. Minerva leur asséna le coup de grâce.

-Cassez-vous maintenant.

Ils sortirent en silence, toujours sous le choc, et Minerva commença à se rouler un joint. Dans son portrait restauré suite à l'attaque de Harry et Ginny, Albus Dumbledore soupira d'un air paternel.

-Minnie, Minnie, Minnie. Vous vous laissez aller, ma chère.

Le professeur leva le regard sur Albus et lança d'un ton calme en se vautrant dans son siège :

-Vous ai-je dit, Albus, que je garde toujours, au cas où, un portrait de votre sœur Ariana si jamais vous voulez régler des comptes ?

Albus déglutit et se tut.

Harry et Ginny revinrent dans la Salle sur Demande où il y avait une petite estrade où ils s'installèrent devant deux buzzers.

-Bien, déclara Harry. Au cours de ces retenues, vous avez appris pas mal de choses sur l'autre. Aussi vous allez vous affronter en binômes habituels. Pansy, Ron, prenez chacun un buzzer. Je vais vous poser une question et vous devrez y répondre avant l'autre. Le premier qui arrive à cinq points gagne la manche...et un cadeau.

Les oreilles se pointèrent vers Harry qui sourit, satisfait. Pansy et Ron s'installèrent en échangeant des regards énamourés.

-Prépare-toi à perdre, mon petit œuf de dragon que je couve comme une mère, lança Ron d'une voix tendre.

-Mais je vais gagner, mon adorable Boursouflet rose qui se niche dans mon cou, répliqua-t-elle en battant des cils.

Drago sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, Luna secouait la tête d'un air navré et Ginny faillit vomir.

-Bon, coupa-t-elle dégoûtée. Alors, première question : quelle est la date de votre mise en couple ?

La main de Pansy s'abattit sur le buzzer comme si elle voulait se venger dessus de la mort d'un proche alors que Ron semblait juste commencer à capter.

-Le 26 avril dernier, à 18h47 et 52 secondes, jour de nouvelle lune, marée à...

-Je crois qu'on a compris, railla Harry. Seconde question : quel est le plus grand désir de votre partenaire ?

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui buzza, d'un air très content de lui, avant de déclarer à voix très haute :

-Elle veut pratiquer tout le répertoire du Kamasutra en une seule nuit.

-Eurk, coupa Hermione, c'est dégueulasse !

-Pucelle, ricana Drago.

-Gigolo, rétorqua-t-elle.

Coupant court à la discussion qui se profilait, Ginny se racla la gorge.

-Spécialement la brouette japonaise, se sentit obligé de préciser Ron.

-LA FEEEEEERME, beugla sa sœur. On s'en fout ! Suivant : quelle est la couleur préférée de votre partenaire ?

Pansy buzza.

-Mon chéri est décidément parfait, se pavana-t-elle. Chéri aime le rose. En hommage à sa promesse faite à Merlin, il ne porte que des sous-vêtements roses maintenant. J'adore.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent tous de rire. Pansy parut scandalisée et pépia,

-Si, si ! Du rose ! Vous ne me croyez pas, machos ?

Pour prouver ses dires, elle marcha d'une allure militaire jusqu'à son copain et tira son caleçon hors de son pantalon. Rose bonbon. C'en était trop. Théo se roulait par terre, Blaise était tombé dans un fauteuil en se marrant, Drago hurlait de rire, même les filles avaient ouvert la fenêtre pour respirer un peu mieux. Pansy ne comprenait pas leur hilarité et Ron rougissait délicatement. Ginny, en transe, se balançait d'avant en arrière et répétait à voix basse, « où est mon frère...rendez-moi mon frère... ». Quand à Harry, il décréta à voix haute qu'il ne voulait plus dormir avec Ron, jamais.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à se calmer et Ginny enchaîna enfin.

-Bien. Quatrième question : que veut faire votre partenaire dans la vie ?

-Mère au foyer, n'est-ce pas mon petit doudou aux cheveux noirs, roucoula Ron.

-Moui...cinquième question, la dernière, qui vous départagera donc : quelle est la position préférée de votre partenaire au lit ? Ginny c'est quoi cette question de merde ?

-Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que mon frère fait de sa vie non ?

-C'est la brouette japonaise, s'égosilla Ron.

-Bravo. Tu as gagné Ron ! Tu gagnes une grande bouteille de Biéraubeurre et la participation au deuxième manche !

Pansy bouda. Ron l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en disant.

-Ne t'en fais pas amour de ma vie. Ce soir, pour me faire pardonner, je te prendrais par...

-STOOOOOOP !

Le cri unanime le fit taire, ébahi, et le Survivant continua.

-Blaise, Luna, à vous.

-Ma poule, si je gagne, ce qui sera bien sûr le cas, ne t'en fais pas, se vanta Blaise en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

-Les Nargoles m'inspirent, dit-elle simplement.

-Bien ! Question un. Qu'aime votre partenaire chez vous en premier ?

-Facile, buzza Blaise. Mon engin de guerre. Ma mastodonte de la sexualité. Mon Big Foot du slip. Mon service trois pièces de luxe. Mon...

-Je crois que j'ai compris de quoi tu parles, dit lentement Luna en se tournant vers lui. Et ce n'est pas cela, non. Ce que j'aime, c'est tes yeux si expressifs et ton magnifique sourire. Et je sais que ce qui t'attire chez moi, c'est mon petit nez et mes cheveux blonds.

Toutes les filles de la salle poussèrent un « oooooh » ravi, mais Blaise sembla offensé dans son égo.

-Que racontes-tu, femme ? Mon sexe n'est pas ce qui t'attire ? Tu en fais bon usage pourtant !

Alors que tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles, Ginny s'empressa de couper.

-Bref ! Deuxième question. Quel est le meilleur souvenir de couple chez l'autre ?

-Ah, ça je sais, dit Blaise illuminé. La fois où on a fait l'amour dans la salle de potions, sur le bureau professoral. C'était quelque chose. J'étais vachement inspiré. Et elle aussi. On a...

-Blaise, dit patiemment sa copine. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir. Mon meilleur souvenir est la fois où nous avons regardé les étoiles du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et pour toi, je sais que c'est la fois où nous avons pris un bain de minuit dans le lac.

Les filles repoussèrent un « oooooh » charmé alors que les garçons riaient moqueusement et Théodore lança, sournois,

-Alors, Zab', on devient sentimental ?

-La ferme Nott. Si j'ai aimé cette baignade c'est parce que dans l'eau on a...

-Donc, enchaîna Ginny. Question trois. Combien avez-vous vendu les crins de licorne au marché noir ? Harry, c'est quoi cette question encore ?

-Comment encore ? C'est toi qui fais les questions débiles.

Il céda sous le regard noir de la rouquine.

-D'accord ! Ça peut toujours être bon à savoir !

-Douze gallions le crin, coupa Blaise.

-Bonne réponse. Et- Harry James Potter, je vais te tuer. Était-ce drôle de voir McGonagall à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Les lèvres de Blaise se fendirent d'un grand sourire alors que lui et Harry ricanaient.

-Oh que oui ! Ils étaient trois à la tenir et elle s'accrochait à la porte pour pas qu'on l'embarque.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, Blaise, fit Luna.

-Si, ça l'était.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Je suis d'accord avec Luna, cela ne devait pas être drôle, décida Ginny. Dernière question. Quel est le petit surnom qu'aime vous donner l'autre ?

-L'étalon intergalactique du sexe, buzza aussitôt Blaise.

-Menteur, répondit la jeune fille tranquillement en se tournant vers lui. J'aime bien t'appeler mon Nargoulet d'amour. Et toi tu me surnommes « femme de ma vie ».

Alors que les filles essuyaient une petite larme en roucoulant, les garçons riaient ouvertement en se fichant de leur ami. Alors que Harry annonçait la victoire sans appel de la blonde, il se retira vers le fond de la pièce en rassemblant comme il le pouvait les restes de sa dignité.

-Bien, ricana Harry, à Hannah, Théodore.

Ginny prit la relève en arborant un air machiavélique.

-Alors alors...comment vous êtes-vous surnommés en vous quittant l'autre jour à l'infirmerie ?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir répondre. Théo croisa les bras, l'air menaçant, et Hannah rougit en trouvant soudain un grand intérêt à ses ongles. Puis, voyant le regard encore plus menaçant de l'Élu, Théo abdiqua.

-Elle m'a surnommé « mon cœur ».

Hannah se tourna violemment vers lui en plissant des yeux en sa direction.

-Pardon ? Tu es celui qui a commencé par m'appeler ma chérie !

-Ouais, s'enflamma le brun, mais tu es aussi celle qui avais promis de revenir me voir !

-Je suis revenue figure-toi ! Pour te retrouver te faire dévorer la bouche par cette belle brune de Serpentard !

-Quoi, Daphné Greengrass ? C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! Moi je l'ai repoussé !

-Menteur ! Je parie que tu as pris ton pied !

-Et toi, Sainte-Nitouche mal barrée, quand je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs dans les bras de ce type, hein ? Tu semblais bien contente !

-C'était mon frère venu m'annoncer l'accouchement de sa femme ! Je le félicitais !

-C'est toi qui le dis !

-Je serai revenue si tu ne m'avais pas trompée !

-Je ne te devais rien !

-Mais moi non plus !

-Tu es jalouse !

-Pardon ? Jalouse, de cette traînée de Greengrass ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une traînée ! Je ne me fais que des salopes de toute manière !

-Ah oui, et moi j'en fais partie sans doute ?

-Peut-être bien !

Harry crut alors bon d'intervenir.

-Euh, excusez-moi...

-LA FERME POTTER, crièrent-ils en cœur avant de recommencer leur bagarre verbale.

Désespéré, Harry se retourna vers les autres pour trouver un soutien, mais il fut choqué de la scène devant lui.

Visiblement ses camarades prenaient la dispute entre les amoureux cachés pour un spectacle digne d'une série moldue, style les Feux de l'Amour. Drago, Blaise et Ron s'étaient vautrés sur un canapé sans décrocher les yeux des deux autres, avec chacun à la main une boîte de pop-corn conjurée de nulle part. Pansy se limait les ongles, Luna massait les épaules de son amant, et Hermione et Ginny trinquaient avec des boissons en se couchant par terre, sur le tapis. Harry resta bouché bée jusqu'à ce que Drago lance tranquillement,

-Dégage Potter. Tu es juste derrière eux. Ça fait tâche dans le paysage. On dirait un pasteur moldu qui essaie de les marier parce qu'ils ont fait une connerie.

Harry se décala timidement et Blaise dit,

-C'est mieux. Weaslette, fais péter un peu de Biéraubeurre, tu veux.

Ginny lui tendit la boisson et prit en échange une poignée de pop-corn.

-Dix Gallions que Théo lui saute dessus, dit Hermione.

-Faux Granger. Quinze que c'est Abbot qui saute le pas. Théo n'a pas les couilles, répliqua calmement Drago.

-Tenu.

On aurait dit une bande d'amis en soirée home cinéma, pas des ennemis de guerre. Finalement, Théo et Hannah se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, boudeurs. Blaise finit ses sucreries d'une bouchée énorme avant de se lever d'un bond et de déclamer d'une voix théatrâle,

-Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont sauté le pas. Vous me devez tous vingt Gallions.

Tout le monde le regarda fixement. Il se racla la gorge et se rassit.

-Bon reprenons, se pressa Ginny. Donc le point va à Théo...deuxième question.

-Pas de deuxième question qui tienne, fit Hannah en furie. Donnez-lui la victoire, basta, moi je ne marche plus.

Et elle s'assit pour mieux se faire comprendre. Il y eut un silence gêné puis Harry dit,

-Bon...victoire, Nott. Malefoy, Hermione à vous.

Drago lança un regard prometteur à sa rivale.

-Voilà enfin un examen où tu me surpasseras sans mal, Granger, puisque moi je ne sais rien de toi et ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Je te surpasse sans mal partout, Malefoy, répondit-elle calmement en prenant place.

-Question une, coupa Harry. En quelle année la Révolution des Gobelins a-t-elle octroyée des droits sur l'or aux dits Gobelins ?

-1489, répliqua aussitôt son amie.

-Stop.

On se tourna vers Drago.

-Potter, c'est quoi ces questions à la con ? Je pensais qu'on devait répondre à des questions intimes sur l'autre ?

-Parce que tu veux répondre à des questions sur Hermione ? répondit Ginny en remuant des sourcils, satisfaite.

-Oh le cochon, dit Blaise.

-La ferme Blaise, marmonna Drago en s'empourprant.

-Non mais c'est très bien, marmonna Harry avec une mine contente. Alors ensuite : quel moyen permet aux moldus de réchauffer un aliment cuisiné ?

-Le micro-ondes, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

-Parfait. Ensuite...

-Ah non Potter ! On a dit des questions sur Granger pas sur les moldus !

-Hermione est née-moldue, Malefoy. Cela fait donc partie de sa culture. Mais si tu veux...depuis combien de générations une fille n'est pas née dans la famille Malefoy ?

-Six, beugla de suite Drago.

-Voilà c'est bien, il a eu sa question, il est content, fit Ginny apaisante comme si elle parlait d'un idiot complet. Quatre : de quelle couleur est la chevelure de la mère de votre adversaire ?

-Elle est blonde, fit Hermione.

-Ma mère est blonde, d'accord, ronchonna le fils de Narcissa, mais je ne connais pas la mère de Granger moi !

-Tu n'as qu'à la connaître. Enfin, où vit l'autre ?

-Au Manoir Malefoy, coupa Hermione.

-Tricherie, hurla-t-il. Je ne sais pas où elle habite moi !

-Hermione gagne.

-Tricheuse.

-Elle gagne tout de même.

-Hfff !

Drago plissa des yeux. Harry continua.

-Ron viens ici. Deuxième manche. Tu vas répondre à cinq questions sur Pansy. Tu seras en concurrence directe avec les autres gagnants de la première manche.

-Envoie les questions.

-En quelle année les parents de Pansy ont-ils acheté un Nimbus 2000 ?

-C'est une blague ?

-Mauvaise réponse. En quelle année Pansy a-t-elle fini de perdre ses dents de lait ?

-Quoi ?

-Mauvaise réponse. En quelle année Pansy a-t-elle acheté un pyjama rouge à rayures noires ?

-Hein ?

-Mauvaise réponse. En quelle année la mère de Pansy a-t-elle été avec ses grands-parents au bord de la mer ?

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Enfin en quelle année la cousine de Pansy a-t-elle épousé son mari ?

-Quelle cousine ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Ron, désolé.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard. Théo et Hannah devaient gagner !

-Luna. Combien de parents encore en vie possède Blaise ?

-Huit, comme le nombre de Nargoles ayant investi le Pôle Sud.

-Il en a deux. Combien de fois Blaise a-t-il prononcé ton prénom dans sa vie ?

-Huit, comme le nombre de Nargoles ayant investi le Pôle Nord.

-Pff. Quel est l'animal de compagnie de Blaise ?

-Un Nargole.

-Non, un chat gris. Quel est le troisième prénom de Blaise ?

-Nargolus.

-Euh...non, Henry tout simplement. Enfin, combien de chemises possède Blaise ?

-Huit, comme le nombre de-

-NOOOooooon...Une quarantaine...désolé Luna...Théodore, à toi...de quelle couleur sont les cheveux de Hannah ?

-Blonds.

-Ses yeux ?

-Noisette.

-Sa peau ?

-Blanche.

-Quel est son nom de famille ?

-Abbot.

-Et son prénom, déjà ?

-Hannah...

-Parfait, dit Ginny en tentant d'ignorer les regards meurtriers sur elle et son copain. À Hermione. Hermione, que signifie le prénom de Drago ?

-Dragon, évidemment.

-Non cela signifie serpent. Ensuite...

-Mais c'est faux, hurla le concerné en se levant. Cela veut bien dire dragon !

-Oui mais aujourd'hui cela veut dire serpent. Je...

-Mais...

-Malefoy, tu veux recevoir un maléfice de Chauve-Furie entre les deux yeux ? Silence ! Hermione, quels sont les noms complets des parents de Drago ?

-Euh...Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black...

-Faux ! Ils s'appellent John et Mary Smith...

-Hé ! C'est faux !

-Imagine que tu as été adopté alors. Suivant...

-Mais...

-Malefoy, ma menace n'a pas été assez claire sans doute ?

-…

-Bien ! Donc, Hermione. Le blond platine est-il la vraie couleur des cheveux de Drago.

-Oui...

-Je t'arrête avant que tu l'ouvres Malefoy, menaça Ginny en sortant sa baguette. Imagine juste que tu es brun de nature, d'accord ? Ensuite, quel est l'âge de Drago ?

-18 ans comme nous tous.

-On n'a qu'à dire qu'en réalité il en a 12 ce qui n'est pas trop loin de sa mentalité...Enfin, Drago est à Serpentard, tous les Malefoy y ont été, vrai ou faux.

-Vrai...

-Oui mais non. J'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il a été adopté.

-Mais je n'ai pas été adopté moi !

-Malefoy, fais marcher ton imagination. Bon, Théo et Hannah sont nos grands gagnants ! Troisième manche ! Théo va répondre à nos questions...mais avec interdiction de mentir, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne ment pas...tiens, Nott, bois un coup, proposa Ginny.

Nott but en la remerciant la Biéraubeurre qu'on lui tendait. Ginny attendit qu'il ait fini, triomphante, avant de brailler :

-Pour s'assurer qu'il ne ment pas, je viens de lui administrer une bonne rasade de Véritasérum dans sa boisson !

Théodore se mit à jurer en essayant de se faire vomir mais rien n'y fit. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors, Théodore, roucoula Ginny en le faisant asseoir à l'aide de sa baguette. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Hannah ?

Il y eut un grand vide. Hannah ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Je l'aime, dit le concerné d'une voix morne.

Alors que les autres crièrent de stupeur, Harry, malicieux, vint poser une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Théo.

-Bonne réponse, Nott ! Tu as gagné une nuit de folie avec ta belle dans la Salle sur Demande spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion !

-Oh, Théoooo !

Hannah se jeta dans ses bras et les autres, éclatant de rire, sortirent pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Il se trouvait que tout à fait par hasard, McGonagall passait dans le couloir. Elle tenait à peine debout avec sa bouteille vide dans une main et son joint dans l'autre. Elle plissa des yeux vers eux.

-Je suppose que Nott et Abbot s'envoient en l'air là-dedans ?

Stupéfaits du langage de la directrice autrefois si noble, ils ne répondirent pas. Elle continua à brailler.

-Vous serez tous collés, bande de Scroutts affreux ! Oui m'dame, collés !

-Mais pourquoi, s'indigna Blaise.

-Pour avoir vu mon cul !

-QUOI ?

-Ah c'est vrai, pas encore...

Sur ce le professeur se retourna et releva son kilt écossais qu'elle portait à la mode du pays, soit sans rien dessous. Ses élèves restèrent pétrifiés comme devant un Basilic, frappés par la foudre de son unique œil anal.

Ce soir-là, ce fut tout le groupe qui fut porté en état de choc à Sainte-Mangouste. McGonagall pour y recevoir une désintoxication dans les règles.


End file.
